<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escaping Michigan by AlejandroRodriguez04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701119">Escaping Michigan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlejandroRodriguez04/pseuds/AlejandroRodriguez04'>AlejandroRodriguez04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park, South Park RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnappers getting almost punished but are forgiven at the end, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Revenge, Worried mother, adopt children, adopting children, ex husband involved, women kidnaps a cute child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlejandroRodriguez04/pseuds/AlejandroRodriguez04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful couple had desperately wanted children but both can't bare children. They went to South Park to try adopt a child but to no avail. One of the couple made a hasty decision to kidnap a child from a playground and it starts a crazy turn of events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel yawned as she made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen, For her today was an important day and she would not miss it for the world. Both she and her partner were going to adopt a child today.</p><p>The couple had talked about having kids over the course of their relationship but were met with the news that they could not bear children. This had upset both of them and they had decided to drop the topic for a while. Lana, not being able to watch her partner wallowing in grief had proposed the idea of adopting a child.</p><p>The pair had talked about it over and over again. They had approached multiple adoption centers but to no avail.</p><p>Reaching the kitchen Rachel saw her girlfriend Lana, cooking breakfast.</p><p>Lana upon hearing footsteps turned around to greet her girlfriend with a smile.</p><p>"Good morning, did you sleep well ?" She asked.</p><p>Rachel smiled at Lana "hmmm, course I did; once I got over the excitement of adopting a little one today that is," Rachel said with a little giggle following her words.</p><p>Lana gave a small grin back at her, "Of course, you did. What else did I expect? You've been talking about it for the past month or so. Come on, let's eat breakfast before it turns cold." Lana said prompting her lover to do the same.</p><p>Both of them entered the dining room. The room is a light blue in color with the table being fixed at the center of the room. The was coated in black with a glass top which gave it a look that screamed 'expensive'.</p><p>Seating herself down Lana helped herself to a plate of pancakes coated in syrup. Rachel following suit.</p><p>Both of them ate in peace with the sound of birds chirping around them.</p><p>Standing up Rachel collected the plates and went towards the kitchen to clean the plates. Lana wanted to help her followed.</p><p>"We should be able to go out by 1:30 if that's fine with you," Lana said drying the plates that had been washed.</p><p>"I'm fine with that. I really don't mind what time we go out, I'm just happy." Rachel said with a smile creeping up on her face slowly.</p><p>Fixing her strawberry blonde hair Rachel picked out a purple off-shoulder blouse and a black shirt to go along with the skirt. Placing a few clips in her hair she made her way down to meet Lana.</p><p>Reaching down the stairs she saw Lana waiting for her near the stairs.</p><p>Walking into the adoption center, they met a woman sitting at the reception.</p><p>"Hello, we are here to adopt a child, is there –"</p><p>"You? want to adopt?" The receptionist asked with a raised eyebrow glancing at the couple in front of her.</p><p>"Yes, is there a problem ?" Lana asked not liking where this was going.</p><p>" Course there is a problem, the place doesn't allow people like your to adopt kids, kid needs a mom and a dad ." The receptionist said with a look of disgust as she glanced back at Rhiannon.</p><p>" Why you—" Annie was cut off as Rachel tugged at her sleeves to stop her from causing a scene in the shop.</p><p>With a scowl making its way up Lana's face she grabbed her girlfriend's hand as she stormed out of the adoption center in disgust at the behavior of the receptionist.</p><p>Sitting on a bench in a nearby park both the girls were hit with emotions. Lana was disgusted and filled with rage at the attitude of the receptionist. Rachel on the other hand felt her heart shatter. She had waited for this day in joy only for in to end disastrously for not only her but her girlfriend. She knew Lana was trying her best to keep herself together. If you looked closely you could see tears collecting around her eyes.</p><p>Rachel felt no better, as soon as they had left the place she felt tears rolling down her face. Only stopping a few minutes ago.</p><p>Having finally calmed down, she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief that was handed to her.</p><p>She glanced at Lana not wanting to disturb her she paid attention to the park in front of her.</p><p>There were a lot of kids in there, seemingly fighting over some trivial matter.</p><p>She sighed, all she ever wanted was a child to take care of. Someone she could love and spoil.</p><p>The two-headed back to their home. Both of them hadn't said a word since the incident.</p><p>Lana had said she had things to do and left.</p><p>Sitting at home Rachel felt hours pass by. Hearing the doorbell ring she got up to open the door.</p><p>Upon opening the door she was meet with Lana standing and smiling. Rachel wondered why her girlfriend was joyful on this day.</p><p>" Yo miss, the name's Sam"</p><p>Upon hearing the voice she looked down to find a child.</p><p>"Lana where did you get this child?" Rachel asked not taking her eyes off the adorable child in front of her</p><p>"at the park." Lana casually replied as she ushered the child inside</p><p>"This sure is a nice place y'all got." the child now known as sam complimented as he walked around inspecting every inch of the room</p><p>"awe, aren't you just the sweetest." Lana cooed as she took off his coat and placed it on the coat rack</p><p>"Lana, could I speak with you privately?" Rachel pulled her girlfriend into the kitchen</p><p>"what is it, sweetheart?" she asked with a confused smile</p><p>"What is this random child doing in our house, and where are his parents?"</p><p>"that's not a random child sweetie," she shook her head and placed a hand on her girlfriend's arm "he's our son."</p><p>"our what?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend in confusion and shock, not believing that this strange child was their son</p><p>"It's true, the thing I said I had to do, was to meet a mother who couldn't take care of him anymore and we met at the park."</p><p>"what why didn't you tell me!" the freckled women exclaimed in newfound joy</p><p>"honestly, it was last minute I was walking and this lady told me she couldn't take care of him anymore and asked if I could take him so I agreed." she smiled and took Rachel s hand "now let's show him to his room." Rachel nodded and they walked back into the living room to see sam swinging his legs back and forth on the couch</p><p>"Hey sugar, you wanna see where you're staying?" Rachel asked</p><p>"sure." sam lazily stood up and waited to be taken to his room for the evening.</p><p>The two strawberry blonds gave Sam the grand tour of their humble abode and ended at his room,</p><p>"and here is your room." Lana opened the door to reveal a neat and tidy room with books, toys, a bed, and clothes filled the closet with genderneutral shirts both long and short-sleeved and with varying colors, A mahogany dresser was placed against the wall and next to it a full-length mirror</p><p>"wow, all this for me?" Sam asked with enthusiasm</p><p>"of course nothin' but the best for our son." Rachel smiled sweetly as she fawned over the child she could now call hers</p><p>"son?" Sam turned and looked at the two women with knitted eyebrows</p><p>"Yeah, you're our son now and this is your home." Lana gave the boy a sickeningly sweet smile</p><p>"oh, cool." The boy shrugged and ran into his new room and surveyed the new terrane with curiosity written on his face, Lana pulled Rachel closer to her by her waist</p><p>"I love you, Rachel."</p><p>"I love you too Lana." Rachel kissed her and snuggled her head into the crook of Lana's neck as they both watched their new son roam around his room.</p><p>It wasn't long before dinner was needed so when the smell of fried chicken, biscuits, and mash potatoes and gravy filled the house, Lana and Sam wasted no time rushing to the dining room to prepare for the delicious meal that was soon to arrive. Once the last fork was neatly tucked into its place Rachel walked in with a steaming platter of fried chicken in one hand, and biscuits in the other,</p><p>"Love, could you get the mash potata's from the kitchen please?"</p><p>Lana smiled and walked past her dotting girlfriend "Anything for you dear~" she kissed her lover's cheek before grabbing the warm bowl of potatoes</p><p>"Thank you, sweetie." Rachel smiled at Lana who was now at her place at the table, Rachel then stretched her hands to either side of her. Sam took the kind women's hands in his and then Rachel started saying grace</p><p>"Dear heavenly Father, thank you for this meal we have before us, may it nourish our bodies and souls, and thank you for letting Sam into our lives we look forward to our future with him as our son. in your name we pray, Amen." they all chanted Amen before digging into the meal before them</p><p>"Mmmm, Rachel dear, you have a gift when it comes to cooking." Lana praised her dearest</p><p>"oh stop." Rachel blushed</p><p>"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" sam eagerly chewed on a chicken wing and then crammed some mash potatoes into his already full mouth</p><p>"I'm glad you enjoy it, but please be careful we wouldn't want you to choke," Rachel advised with a sweet smile</p><p>Sam smiled, this caused some unnoticed crums to appear on his face, the new mothers saw this and giggled at the boys' cheekiness.</p><p>soon it was time to wind down after a rollercoaster of a day so, Lana popped some popcorn while Rachel put a movie on, Sam was lying on the floor in a throw pillow and blanket fort the three of them had made together</p><p>"so what movie are we watching" Sam wondered as he tried to ignore the weight of sleep pushing down on his eyelids</p><p>"it's a romance movie called Carol." Rachel sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes, it was her and Lana's movie the one they bonded over and soon fell in love with each other because of it.</p><p>"sounds mushy." Sam stuck his tongue out at the screen</p><p>"now, now give it a chance you might enjoy it." Lana walked in with three bowls of popcorn, handing one to Sam and one to Rachel she sat down on the couch and they watched the movie,</p><p>by the time the movie was over Sam had fallen asleep, for him, it had been a long day and it seemed that after being taken in by these sweet ladies he felt at ease and fell into a deep sleep. Lana had been the first to notice that the boy she had taken was asleep so she gently picked him up out of the fort and put him to bed.</p><p>-Meanwhile at the Marshes house -</p><p>"Wow hun, it's been nice having this much quiet time, what do you think sam's up to?" Wendy asked absentmindedly.</p><p>"I don't know I'll go check." Stan stood up from the couch and walked to his son's room "Sam, whatcha up to in there?" When he got no response he took the liberty of opening the door "sam, I'm coming in." He opened the door and peeked inside when he found nothing but an empty room he about fainted. Noticing that her husband was taking a while to check on their son she decided to investigate</p><p>"Stan? what's taking you so long is everything ok?" Wendy walked over to her husband, putting a hand on his shoulder she sensed something was off. "what's wrong?"</p><p>"Honey, did you pick up sam today?" the ravennete asked with a masked tine of rage.</p><p>"No, I thought you did." his female counterpart replied worriedly "Stan what's going on?" she looked at him concerned, her concern only grew when he didn't respond. Wendy followed her husband's gaze and found out exactly what was wrong, their son had not returned home today and neither one knew where he could be.</p><p>-back at the clovers residence-</p><p>Lana returned to the living room where she saw Rachel on the couch staring out the window with a blank face.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, walking over to her lover</p><p>"Huh? oh! nothing, I just can't believe we have a kid now it seems too good to be true." Rachel smiled with tears of joy threatening to fall down her face.</p><p>Lana saw this and smiled as she cupped Rachel s soft cheeks into her hand "Well it is true, and guess what?" She took on a teasing tone to make Rachel laugh.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"I love you." Lana smiled and Rachel chuckled before the two shared a passionate kiss, once the two had split apart for air Rachel whispered back a quick 'I love you too' before reconnecting their lips.</p><p>In the middle of the night sam woke up in a cold sweat, he sat up in bed and looked around the unfamiliar room,</p><p>where am I again?</p><p>He took a breath and looked out the window</p><p>oh yeah.</p><p>He remembered and hopped out of bed to get a glass of water, when he reached the kitchen he climbed up on the counter and searched for a glass. Upon finding one, he pulled it off the shelf but lost his balance in the process causing the glass to break. He soon heard the pounding of feet coming towards the kitchen, he stood up and waited</p><p>"who the hell-" Lana stopped in the middle of the doorway when she saw Sam standing in the kitchen next to broken glass "Awe, kiddo are you ok?" she walked to him and picked him up.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine sorry about the glass; I just wanted some water." He looked down dejected.</p><p>"Hey, as long as you're ok that's all that matters, now go stand over there while I take care of the glass, then I'll get you some water, ok?" she said with a tired smile and walked to the sink and got a wet washcloth then cleaned up the broken glass, and returned with a cup of water for the sleepy boy.</p><p>"Now head on off to bed we have a lot of fun things to do later and we need all the sleep we can get." she showed him to his room once more than she headed off to her shared a room with Rachel only saying a small and quiet 'good morning' before closing the door.</p><p>Sam drank his water and returned to his bed, he could only imagine what they were going to do today, and soon he drifted off with wild fantasies playing through his head.</p><p>Lana returned to bed and was soon pulled into Rachel's embrace.</p><p>"Why did you leave?" Rachel asked, still groggy as she snuggled her face into the crook of Lana's neck.</p><p>"Our son broke a glass trying to get water so I took care of it." She yawned and leaned into her sleepy girlfriend and drifted back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day at the Amusement Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three had woken up to a great day; the sun was shining the birds were chirping, and the smell of bacon greeted Lana's and Sam's noses, the heavenly aroma practically carried the two. Lana made her way into the kitchen and stood behind Rachel "mornin' sugar" Lana sleepy whispered on to Rachel's neck</p><p>"good morning baby, morning Sammy." Rachel greeted her two treasures "there are pancakes in the microwave along with some coffee and hot chocolate." Rachel chirped like the morning person she is</p><p>"you're a god sent, you know that?" Lana smiled as she press a chaste kiss on to her doting girlfriend</p><p>"oh, you." Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled at how silly Annie could be, it was after all just coffee.</p><p>once the bacon was cooked to perfection Rachel grabbed a plate of pancakes for herself and placed bacon on everyone else's plate, just as the night before they linked hands and said grace before digging into their first breakfast as a family.</p><p>"you're cooking the best!" sam said through a mouthful of pancake and face smeared with syrup</p><p>"you shouldn't speak with your mouth full dear, it's rude," Lana said with a slightly full mouth</p><p>"Lana," Rachel giggled</p><p>"what?" the beauty marked women looked over to her lover</p><p>"you're being hypocritical." Rachel deadpanned seeing as to how her girlfriend could be so oblivious</p><p>"I am not." the other strawberry blond retorted having swallowed her food</p><p>"never mind." Rachel shook her head and continued to eat her breakfast</p><p>"you two are really funny," Sam said before shoving more bacon into his mouth</p><p>"Whatever." Lana rolled her eyes and ruffled the Raveonettes hair.</p><p>Once they were done eating they started to get ready for the day. Sam had chosen to wear a playing shirt and some black jeans, Annie had chosen a white hoodie and white leggings, and Rachel wore a simple sundress.</p><p>"So where are we going today?" sam asked once they were in the car</p><p>Lana nodded at the girlfriend as if saying it was alright to tell him now</p><p>"we're going to the amusement park!" Rachel cheered</p><p>"yay! we're going to the amusement park, we're going to the amusement park." sam sang from the back seat, Lana and Rachel smiled at each other after they saw what was happening in the back seat, then they pulled out of the driveway to go to the amusement park</p><p>-at the Marshes house-</p><p>A police car was parked outside the Marsh residence thus drawing attention to it from nosy neighbors and they're guests</p><p>"why would he run away aaa?" a sob racked through Wendy as the police questioned her</p><p>"I don't know ma'am you tell me." the officer droned as he wrote in his little notepad</p><p>"just what are you implying Officer Tucker?" Stan held his wife closer to him in defense</p><p>"I'm just searching for a possibility on why he wouldn't return home." Mr. Tucker held his hands up in submission "I didn't mean any harm," he added</p><p>"right, sorry, we're just worried is all." Stan looked down in shame</p><p>"no need to apologize, I understand." Tucker tipped his uniform cap "now Mrs. Marsh, you're sure Sam didn't just go over to a friend's place for the night and is just staying there?"</p><p>"yes, I called all his friends and they said that he wasn't there." she wiped her eyes and Stan gave her a tissue</p><p>"all right, thank you for your time, I'll see what I can do." Tucker closed his note pad and left.</p><p>"do you think they'll find him, hun?" the ravenette questioned her husband as she leaned on to his shoulder</p><p>"I hope so." was all he said before he closed the door.</p><p>-at the amusement park-</p><p>As Lana rode the Tilt-A-Whirl with Sam, Rachel decided to get three frozen lemonades. when the ride was over Lana saw her girl being hit on by the frozen lemonade guy, grabbing Sam's hand she walked over to the stand and stood next to her girlfriend "Hey, babe how's it going?" she enunciated the word babe so the dumbass would take a hint, unfortunately, he didn't</p><p>"awe it's so sweet to see a mom having a day with her son and best friend." he smiled as he handed over the plastic jars filled with ice lemonade</p><p>"oh, she's not just my best friend, she's my girlfriend." Rachel chirped, happy to show off her perfect family</p><p>"oh, well now I'm embarrassed I didn't mean to hit on a taken woman." the stall boy said with a sheepish smile</p><p>"well you should- wait you're not mad that we're lesbians?" Lana asked confused</p><p>"why should I be? I'm bisexual so it would be hypocritical if I got mad." he laughed, Sam smiled and gave the stall boy a high-five</p><p>"well, have a nice day." Rachel smiled and took sam and Lana to another ride.</p><p>-later at home-</p><p>"This was the best day ever!" sam loudly yelled as he ran to play with his new toys</p><p>"haha, he really had a blast huh babe?" Lana asked enjoying the gleam in her son's eyes</p><p>"I'll say, he's practically sweating off the face paint from running around."Rachel giggled at the understatement</p><p>"yeah, you're right." Lana scratched the back of her neck</p><p>"aren't I always?" the freckled woman teased</p><p>"yep, even if you're wrong you're right." the beauty marked women smiled and ruffled her girlfriend's hair</p><p>Rachel's laughter stopped when she heard the buzz of her phone going off, pulling out her phone she saw an amber alert that read</p><p>Amber alert, missing child Sam Marsh of South Park, he has black hair, chubby, wears a purple scarf and brown jacket, has blue eyes. If you have any information please contact (xxx)-xxx-xxx or Southparkpolicedepartment</p><p>Rachel dropped her phone and looked at Lana, who was looking at the same alert on her phone, her eyes the size of saucers. she eventually put her phone in her pocket and slowly turned to a still shocked Rachel</p><p>"y-you lied t-to me?" Rachel almost whispered</p><p>"sweetie-"</p><p>"don't...don't sweetie me." Rachel whimpered "you lied to me, and you stole a child." she was shaking with rage</p><p>"Rachel, dearest, you have to understand I-I did it for you, for us, I saw how devastated you were when we were turned away by the orphanage and I realized that you deserve a child so, so I took him, I-I took him from the park and brought him home so you wouldn't be sad."</p><p>Lana tried to hug her now crying girlfriend but was stopped by her lover's hand</p><p>"I-I need some time to process this, please."</p><p>"I understand, please take your time."</p><p>Rachel walked to her room and sat on her bed, she was having a hard time trying to understand how Lana, her calm and usually logical girlfriend, could steal an innocent child away from his poor parents.</p><p>Lana was pacing around the living room hoping that Rachel could understand that it wasn't a kidnapping, more like a surprise adoption.</p><p>Sam was in his room playing in his room oblivious to the huge problem going on outside his own little world.</p><p>It wasn't until dinner time that Rachel left her room, she walked to the kitchen and found everything she needed for dinner. Tonight's dinner was going to be Lana's favorite, steak with roasted carrots and mashed potatoes, but Rachel decided she needed some comfort so she made spaghetti and garlic bread, she poured some red wine into her glass and started making the food.</p><p>Lana was on the couch waiting for any sign that Rachel was understanding that everything she did was for her happiness, she sat and thought about what she would do if her loving girlfriend of three years called the cops and returned Sam to his parents, she was about to submersed herself in thought when the smell of pasta and garlic wafted through the house, she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen "hey baby?"</p><p>"oh hi honey, do you need anything?" Rachel chirped</p><p>"I was wondering what you were thinking, you know, about sam?"</p><p>"oh," Rachel looked down at the sauce she was making "I understand why you did it, so let's just keep this between you and me ok?" she turned her head to face Lana and put her finger up to her lips with a smile and wink, Lana sighed in relief and hugged her lover from behind</p><p>"I'm so glad you aren't going to turn me into the police." Lana nuzzled into Rachel's cherry smelling hair</p><p>"Now why would I do something as silly as that?" Rachel laughed</p><p>"you just seemed so upset earlier, so I was worried."</p><p>"no need for worry, besides it, 'll teach those who dare oppose us that we can find a way to be happy with or without their approval." she slammed her fist into her open palm</p><p>"that's my girl," Lana smiled and ruffled her girlfriend's hair "so what's for dinner?"</p><p>"spaghetti and garlic bread."</p><p>"sounds yummy."</p><p>it wasn't long before Sam ran into the kitchen</p><p>"what's for dinner?!" sam bounced as he looked for a clue as to what he would be eating tonight</p><p>both women laughed at the adorable scene in front of them</p><p>"you'll just have to wait and see." Rachel teased and showed her girlfriend and son out of the kitchen so she could cook in peace.</p><p>-bedtime-</p><p>Lana was tucking Sam in while Rachel poured some wine into glasses and picked out an 'adult movie'</p><p>"why can't I watch the movie with you guys?" Sam pouted</p><p>"because it's for mommies only." Lana phrased it gently</p><p>"oh, is it scary?" he asked</p><p>"no, but it isn't something someone your age should see."</p><p>being satisfied with that answer Sam nodded his head and fell close his eyes</p><p>"night Sam." Lana whispered as she walked out the door</p><p>"night mom." sam replied before being quiet</p><p>Lana walked into the living room to see Rachel with two wine glasses and the movie ready to go,</p><p>"he asleep?" Rachel asked</p><p>"he's getting there I can tell he's exhausted," Lana sighed as she sat down next to Rachel and took her wine glass "ready to watch the movie?" Rachel grabbed the movie and hit play signaling that she was past ready to spend some quality time alone with Lana.</p><p>the two women sat and drank their wine and enjoyed the movie, soon Rachel started to feel her eyelids growing heavy it was typical of her to be the first one to sleep when a movie was played at the end of a very long day but with all the crying she had done earlier had taken a toll on her so near the end Rachel quit fighting it and fell asleep on Lana's shoulder. when the movie finished she looked over to her shoulder and found Rachel peacefully asleep their "looks like Sam wasn't the only one exhausted from today." Lana quietly chuckled and picked up her short girlfriend, then proceeded to carry her to their shares bed.</p><p>As Lana claimed into bed she looked over at her loves sleeping form and realized she came super close to losing her dearest and their son, so she thought up away to make sure that should someone or something came up she would be prepared for anything. That night she came up with a solution for every problem she could think up, not sleeping until the clock in the hall chimed at the stroke of midnight, deciding to finish her list later she closed her eyes and slept.</p><p>At three that morning Rachel had woken up and gotten out of bed with the overpowering urge to use the restroom, climbing out of bed she put on her slippers and walked to the built-in bathroom. Once she was done she sleepily went to make some three in the morning tea to help her go back to sleep. when she arrived at the kitchen she found Sam standing near the sink and... talking to it? "Sam Sweetie are you ok?" Rachel walked over to her son and turned him around only to be greeted with closed eyes and a mumbling boy, smiling Rachel guided her son back to bed, then put on some tea for herself, wondering what crazy thing would happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another day another dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam's p.o.v</p><p>I woke up to the usual smell of breakfast</p><p>mmmm mommy makes the best food</p><p>hopping out of bed I made my way to my closet to get dressed, I picked out a purple shirt and jacket with some blue jeans.</p><p>I left my room and headed to the kitchen, there I found mom wearing a gray jacket and black jeans with an apron over the jacket</p><p>"morning kiddo." she mumbled after seeing me from the corner of her eye</p><p>"morning mom." I walked over to her and hugged her legs</p><p>"breakfast is almost ready, would you please set the table?"</p><p>"sure thing." I got out the plates and placed them on the small table in the dining room.</p><p>third-person p.o.v</p><p>Rachel turned in her bed to find that the place next to her was cold, opening her eyes she saw why she claimed out of bed guessing that Lana was hungry but didn't want to wake her so she was probably in the living room reading the news on he phone. She silently trudged into the kitchen to get breakfast started when she saw Lana teaching Sam how to make coffee</p><p>"well aren't you two a sight, what time did you get up to get all this done?" she gestured to the cooling pan of pancakes, eggs, and sausage</p><p>"I got up around five and Sam joined me at six and currently the time is 7:45." Lana listed off as she pressed the correct button for cup size and told sam that he could now press the 'brew' button, after sam had pressed the final button Lana walked over to Rachel and whispered</p><p>"I have some bad news,"</p><p>"what is it?" Rachel quietly wondered aloud</p><p>" your brother is coming over. Morgan says he has something important to tell us and it can't happen over the phone because- in his words- 'they're always listenin' and I don't need them damned cops on my ass'."</p><p>"oh lord have mercy, when is he coming over?"</p><p>"in three days, technically four if you count the drive down here."</p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes at Morgan's audacity to just invite himself over to their house and potentially corrupt their son, little did the two women know was that they had to worry about much more than corruption in the next three days fraught with danger.</p><p>-at the marsh house-</p><p>Wendy's p.o.v</p><p>"Stan it's been three days I'm worried that he's never coming home." I clung to my husband in distress, my hair had become greasy and askew, my once slim frame had become gaunt and sickening due to lack of nutrition, my completion once fair and porcelain-like now a ghostly pale. I had bags under my eyes now and so did Stan, we just couldn't sleep knowing our boy might be hurting or in the hands of a sick pervert.</p><p>"honey, I think it's time we gathered up Bebe, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Levi, and Luke to go on a trip to Michigan to rescue Sam."</p><p>"I'm coming with you."</p><p>"I never said you were staying behind." Stan pulled out his phone and started making calls to our friends and I started to pack for the five-day drive to Michigan.</p><p>-back at the Imagines house-</p><p>After Breakfast and a change of clothes Rachel got started on a deep clean for the house, she knew how critical her brother was when it came to a clean house,</p><p>he always was a clean freak</p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes at the mere thought of how spotless and shiny Morgan's house was,</p><p>then again he was always mom's favorite because of it</p><p>the blonde shook her head and focused back on the task at hand. She put on her cleaning music and really started moving.</p><p>by the time lunch rolled around the tops of everything were dusted, cleaned, and shined not one speck of dust lied at the top of anything that wasn't the floor, the windows were scrubbed so clean they started projecting small rainbows onto the dirt and dusty floor.</p><p>"Rachel, come get lunch, you've worked all morning and need a break!" Lana called from the roofed patio, Sam and here had sandwiches and a pitcher of pink lemonade and cups that were halfway empty</p><p>"Coming!" she chirped and eventually came outside with a sandwich and an empty cup to get some refreshing lemonade</p><p>she placed her plate on the table and poured herself lemonade,</p><p>"so how's the cleaning going" Lana rolled her eyes knowing her ex's cleaning obsession how anyone can make cleaning a Hobie is beyond her</p><p>"it's going, how was your guys morning?"</p><p>"mom and I played football, then we planted some lavender in the garden, then painted, and then we made lunch." Sam smiled and held up a picture of the two playing with a ball, then working in the dirt</p><p>"How nice, what did you draw babe?" Rachel looked to Lana, the said women held up her painting,</p><p>"Wow, that's amazing!" sam gasped</p><p>"where are we gonna hang it?" Rachel smiled</p><p>Lana blushed and turned to face the screen wall, "were ever's fine."</p><p>the two smiled and giggled at the shy woman.</p><p>-time skip to the next day -</p><p>Rachel woke up earlier than usual to get a head start on today's cleaning, She was sweeping the floor a second time before she mopped it.</p><p>around nine a.m. she had the house cleaned, so she headed to the kitchen to made breakfast, it wasn't long before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso</p><p>"how long have you been up?" Lana's groggy morning voice gently caress her ears and she felt the slightly taller women's hand find its way to her head and felt the comforting sensation of being petted, Rachel leaned into the 5'2 women's body</p><p>"a while." Rachel closed her eyes and sighed in content, she had everything she ever needed, a loving girlfriend, a son that absolutely adored them, and all the love she could as for.</p><p>"I hope you have enough energy for today, cause I have another day of fun in line for us."</p><p>"do you now?" she looked up into her green eyes, "what exactly do you have in mind?"</p><p>"the water park."</p><p>"fun, does sam have a swimsuit?"</p><p>"got one in the closet, I may or may not have been hoping to have a boy." Lana smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead</p><p>"of course." Rachel giggled and kissed Lana's cheek "well get Sam up, then let's eat breakfast, and then we can get ready to go."</p><p>Lana nodded and let the 5'1 woman get back to making breakfast and busied herself with making coffee.</p><p>-at the water park-</p><p>Sam had been put in swim trunks, Lana wore a black swimsuit, and Rachel had decided to go with her new Bikini. Lana sat our stuff down on some empty lounge chairs, Rachel was helping Sam ease into the cool water when a strange towel walked up to the mother and son</p><p>"don't forget to bring a towel." the blue piece of cloth chirped</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK, SAM GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" Rachel was about to pull Sam out of the water, but Sam moved out of her reach and towards the thing</p><p>"hi my name's Sam what's yours?"</p><p>"my name's towely wanna get high?"</p><p>before sam could say any more Rachel scooped her son and watched as Lana started beating the creature with an umbrella,</p><p>"stay away from our son you monster!" Lana yelled at towely as she landed another powerful blow</p><p>" owe, I'm, owe, not, a, owe, monster, ouch, I'm towely!"</p><p>Rachel covered Sam's eyes and they both slowly moved to the lazy river so they wouldn't have to witness the bizarre phenomenon.</p><p>"Mommy, what is towely?" Sam looked to Rachel for an answer as he got into the tube for the lazy river</p><p>"I don't know dear, but I pray that I don't find out." Rachel got into the tube as well and put them both into the current of warm water.</p><p>sometime later Lana caught up to them with a book in hand and her free hand in Rachel's</p><p>"are you all right?"</p><p>"Yeah, just a little shaken that's all."</p><p>"how's Sam taking it?"</p><p>"like a kid, he just bounced back." she sighed in exhaustion</p><p>"That sounds about right,"</p><p>"So is this your way of preparing him for the news of seeing his uncle?"</p><p>" you know me too well."</p><p>the two women looked into the eyes of the other as a smile crept its way not their faces.</p><p>-At the Marshes house-</p><p>Stan, Bebe, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Levi, and Luke, and Wendy were packing up the van and getting ready to leave</p><p>" Hey, Luke you constipated or something?"</p><p>"shut it, Levi, you know damn well that I'm just thinking." Luke glared at his brother in arms</p><p>"Jesus calms your tits, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."</p><p>" both of you shut up, you two are at an eleven I need you to be at a four." Bebe walked out the door holding a gallon of water in one hand and his head in the other</p><p>"it's not our damn fault you're half-drunk you idiot." both boys deadpanned</p><p>"guys settle down or I may just have to call you in for disturbing the peace." Tweek grinned</p><p>"the peace has already been disturbed, we're just bringing some comedic relief." Levy walked over to Tweek and pat his shoulder</p><p>"you three are so stupid," Craig came out holding some chips</p><p>"yeah, you should just shut up dumbasses." Kyle smirked</p><p>"Even me?" Tweek pouted</p><p>"not you, dumbass, those dumbasses." Craig pulled the wild-haired blonde into a side hug</p><p>"ugh, why don't you two just kiss already?" Kyle teased</p><p>"shut up Kyle." all five boys chimed in unison</p><p>Kyle threw his hands up in defense</p><p>"all right boys that's enough, get in the van." Stan called from inside the driver's side window</p><p>"coming."</p><p>-back at the imagens-</p><p>"Sam, tomorrow you are going to meet someone very special." Rachel smiled</p><p>"special is putting it very lightly." Lana mumbled</p><p>"Lana!"</p><p>"Why are you booing me I'm right."</p><p>"Just because you're right doesn't mean you should say anything," Rachel said under her breath</p><p>"who is it?" Sam cocked his head in inquisitively</p><p>"huh? oh, you're eating your uncle tomorrow." Rachel gave a phony smile</p><p>"yay, I'm so excited!"</p><p>"yes, it's so exciting." rolled her eyes, unamused by the ignorant excitement of the child seated next to her. Rachel kicked the blonde from under the table "och, that hurt."</p><p>"Are you ok? did you hit your leg on something?"</p><p>" Yeah, I'm fine." Lana held her tongue once she realized what her lover was implying.</p><p>After dinner, Rachel gave Sam a bath</p><p>"Mommy, what did mom mean by 'special is putting it very lightly?"</p><p>Rachel was momentarily silently shocked, and only gaining her bearings back when she saw a small hand wave in front of her face,</p><p>"Mommy, mommy, mommmmmmyyyyyyy!"</p><p>"Ah, Uhm, your mom means to say that she doesn't get along with him." Rachel hesitated on saying any more, questioning id she should tell him why they don't get along or not.</p><p>"Why don't they get along?"</p><p>then an opportunity practically lied its self right in front of her,</p><p>"your uncle is very particular about how things happen and how to clean something needs to be cleaned."</p><p>Rachel gave a hopeful smile, praying to God that he would be satisfied with her answer</p><p>"oh, that makes sense, mom doesn't like cleaning." he smiled up at Rachel</p><p>Rachel felt the relief pool through her body and escape her lips as a relaxing sigh, that was the easiest way to make sure he didn't learn about Lanas past with her brother.</p><p>that night the only one able to sleep was Sam who was blissfully unaware of the trouble that would ensue and imprison him, for his nativity would be his fall, but persistence, his saving grace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. He’s coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of bleach hit Lana's nose like a truck, abruptly waking her up from her sleep.</p><p>Grumbling and getting up, she walked through the hallway.</p><p>"Up early aren't you?"</p><p>Rachel looked up at her lover and gave her a seemingly forced smile.</p><p>"Yeah...I'm trying to get these last few spots before-.." Rachel said before pausing "<em>he</em>.. comes"</p><p>Rachel saw the immediate but slight mood change in Lana. Sam came running down the hall, crashing into Lana's leg giggling.</p><p>"Good Morning, Mommy!"</p><p>Lana's eyes softened as she smiled back ruffling his hair gingerly</p><p>"Morning, Sam"</p><p>"Isn't Uncle coming today?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, Yes" Lana mumbled followed by a quick punch to her shoulder by Rachel.</p><p>Sam wondered Why Lana said "Unfortunately" but didn't want to push it any further, She Looked Stressed.</p><p>Her hair was a little bit more greasy and her bags under her eyes looked Bigger then before, But, she looked fine overall.</p><p>"breakfast, Hun." Rachel Told Sam, Ruffling his black hair.</p><p>Sam chuckled Cutely, Sitting on the chair.</p><p>On the plate was waffles and some Strawberries with whipped cream. (sorta like the Steven Universe Together breakfast)</p><p>Sam started eating as Lana and Rachel Talked.</p><p>"I know your scared, Sweetie, And I will admit... I am too. But, we have to stay strong." Rachel told Lana, hugging her. "Also, Don't let him Affect Sam." She quickly Added.</p><p>Lana Walked to the couch, Sitting down in silence.</p><p>"... Okay." Lana muttered.</p><p>Rachel smiled, Kissing Lana's Cheek.</p><p>Sam put his plate in the sink.</p><p>"Sam, Why don't you go get ready? Get extra fancy." Lana tells Sam, Kissing his forehead.</p><p>Sam chuckled, patting the place Where the kiss was.</p><p>"Okay!" Sam walked up the stairs, Going into his room.</p><hr/><p>Sam's POV</p><hr/><p>I walked to my closet remembering what mommy said.</p><p>"<em>Sam, why don't you go get ready? Get extra fancy."</em></p><p>"fancy..." I muttered, tying to find something.</p><p>I found a T-Shirt, a <em>Fancy </em>T-Shirt.</p><p>I took off my Pajamas, Not caring about taking a shower, and Putting it on.</p><p>I looked down in my pants, My Super Man pants were old news. They had Super man's 'S' Logo</p><p>Like the quote says —</p><p>"out with the New, in with the old"...</p><p>Oops, wrong way.</p><p>I looked around, trying to find Jeans that Fit with the Shirt.</p><p>"Sam, come down! Uncle will be here soon!" Mommy (Lana) Yelled at me.</p><p>I looked around, Then seeing the closest thing... Oh pug in a pizza box.</p><hr/><p>Author(s) POV</p><hr/><p>There was Knock at the Door As Lana Was fixing her Golden Bow in her hair, Her Baby blue sweater and Black jeans.</p><p>Rachel wore a Red Shirt and Strauss Jeans. She held Lana's hand, Smiling at her.</p><p>She smiled back, Letting go of her hand.</p><p>Lana walked to The door, hesitating to open the door, but did so.</p><p>There in all His glory, Was <em><strong>Him.</strong></em></p><p><strong><em>He</em></strong> had Black hair, Dark gloomy Blue eyes, and Pale skin.</p><p><strong><em>He </em></strong>Wore a Black Buttoned up shirt and Red jeans, with a Pair of Dark brown cow boots.</p><p>Sam walked down the stairs "Hello, Uncle!" Sam smiled, Innocently.</p><p>"I'm Sam!" He added, Still smiling.</p><p>He looked down at Sam, Studying his Appearance.</p><p>He chuckled, Looking at the two females.</p><p>"I didn't know I had a Nephew. When did this happen?" Uncle asked, Gruffly.</p><p>Lana gulped "H-He's Actually... Adopted..." Lana Said, Sam's smile faltered.</p><p>He didn't liked being called "Adopted." He thought he was Apart of the family Blood like. Who say's Family has to have the same Blood?</p><p>Rachel Noticed Sam's Pants, Seeing pink Pajama pants.</p><p>She face palmed as Lana started Intensely sweating.</p><p>Uncle laughed "Any way's, will you let me in?" He asked.</p><p>Lana sighed " of course." She stepped to the side, As uncle took of his shoes and Put them down.</p><p>"nice house." He muttered, going up the stairs like he owned the place.</p><p>That's what uncle always did, Own it.</p><p>He acted all sassy like he owned everything.</p><p>Rachel growled as Lana looked at her, with a smirk.</p><p>""oh Lana, stay calm, everything is going to be okay."" Lana mimicked, In a Sweet high tone. Her eyes turning big.</p><p>Rachel Growled more, as Sam went to uncle.</p><p>He was asking questions like;</p><p>"What's your name."</p><p>"Hold are you?"</p><p>"Whats your job?"</p><p>Etc.</p><p>"Why don't you three all talk why I make some food and snacks?" Lana suggested, Smiling.</p><p>"Okay then." uncle smiled.</p><p>Lana walked into the kitchen, closing the little door behind her.</p><p>There was a silence apart from Lana's Clacks of pots and pans.</p><p>"So..." Sam started, Making the two adults look at him.</p><p>"Uh... What's your favorite food, Uncle?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Steak." Uncle answered, Coldly.</p><p>Sam gulped, Slouching.</p><p>"Why did you want to come?" Rachel asked, Glaring at Uncle.</p><p>"Well, I-"</p><p>Lana opened the door, With Three glasses of Water.</p><p>"Who wants drinks?!" She quickly asked.</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"Sure."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Somewhere else</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Wendy sat In her bed, Having a Mini mental break down.</p><p>Her Only child, Sam, disappeared about 4/5 day's ago and She hasn't gotten any sleep. Also Hasn't eaten much in day's.</p><p>Stan is worried, Kyle is worried, everyone's worried.(Apart from Cartman.)</p><p>The police opened the door "Ma'am, we might have a lead of where Sam is." Police officer, Yates, stated</p><p>"REALLY?!" She yelled, Smiling.</p><p>"Yes, Really, ma'am." Follow us.</p><hr/><p>Police County Jail</p><hr/><p>Wendy and Stan sat in the Chairs, Looking at the Camera footage.</p><p>It started as Sam Playing on the Swings when a Black figure came to him.</p><p>They'd started talking and they led Sam away.</p><p>Stan winced at the Scene as Wendy looked in rage.</p><p>"nobody is taking my Baby from My hands.." she muttered, Her fists clenching.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Back with The Clovers family</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>There was an awkward tension and Sam did. Not. Like. It.</p><p>"Why is there an Awkward Silence? Can't we all talk?" Sam asked, Angrily.</p><p>This took Rachel by surprise, Sam was almost never mad.</p><p>Uncle laughed "I like this Kids style. Are you sure this kid isn't <em>actually </em>your child?" He asked.</p><p>Rachel Growled "He actually <em>is</em> my child." Rachel growled out.</p><p>They both started arguing, Lana hearing it.</p><p>While Lana was cutting the Carrots Sam walked in "Hey Mommy..." Sam muttered.</p><p>"Yes, Sam?" Annie asked.</p><p>"Why do Mommy and Uncle fight?" Sam asked, Fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>Lana stopping Chopping for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>... Maybe I should tell him...</em>
</p><p>"It's nothing, Mommy just doesn't like Uncle that much, dear." Lana told Sam, smiling.</p><p>"can I stay here for a Little while, Mommy?" Sam asked, sitting on the floor.</p><p>"Sure, dear." Lana nodded</p><hr/><p>
  <em>With the Marshes</em>
</p><hr/><p>Wendy Got a little bit of Hope from the Last Police Meet so She started investigating.</p><p>She went To where Sam was recently went (At the park) and looked where the Figure took Sam.</p><p>She sighed as the Flashback Kept Replying in her head.</p><p>Wendy winced, But she didn't cry.</p><p>No.</p><p>She was tried of crying, tired of being weak.</p><p>Tired of being in the Background.</p><p>tired of being...</p><p>
  <em>A Rat. Weak. Anything that isn't Wendy Marsh.</em>
</p><p>Wendy followed the Way the stranger Brought Sam.</p><p>Trying to find... anything...</p><p><em>I want my baby back... </em>Wendy thought</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Back with Sam</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sam's POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>I sat on The floor, Playing with Mom's phone while Mommy and Uncle fought more and more.</p><p>Lana sighed as she put food on the plates.</p><p>Rice, Carrots, stake, Mash potatoes, Etc.</p><p>It looked good.</p><p>While I was playing with my Phone a Weird buzzing noise came from it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Amber alert, missing child Sam Marsh of South Park, he has black hair, chubby, wears a purple scarf and brown jacket, has blue eyes. If you have any information please contact (xxx)-xxx-xxx or Southparkpolicedepartment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It described me... perfectly.</p><p>I was missing?...</p><p>I looked at "Mommy" and "Mom."</p><p>The people I loved... Kidnapped me?..</p><p>"Lunch!" Lana yelled, smiling.</p><p>I hesitated but Git up to The dinner.</p><p>I looked at the food, Staring at it.</p><p>"what's wrong, Sam?" "Mommy" asked.</p><p>"nothing." I muttered, eating the stake.</p><p>The went back to eating and making small talk.</p><p>I looked once or twice but.. I was... I was scared.</p><p>Wait... Why didn't I see this before?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I played on the swings, all by myself. I was bored.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey kid."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned my head, seeing a Black figure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you okay?" They asked.</em>
</p><p>"<em>no..." I muttered.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Whats wrong?" They asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well.. I'm bored."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why don't you come with me?" They asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You guys kidnapped me..." Sam muttered.</p><p>"What was that, Sam?" Annie asked.</p><p>"YOU GUYS KIDNAPPED ME!" Sam yelled, Throwing The plate into the wall.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, offended.</p><p>"Whats going on?" Uncle asked.</p><p>"They kidnapped me! I didn't even see it!" I yelled.</p><p>Uncle suddenly pulled out a gun "I knew it!" He yelled.</p><p>"It's not what you think!" Lana Said, shaking.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This part gets pretty graphic and bloody. Proceed with caution</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Rachel pulled out a gun too "STEP THE <em>FUCK</em> BACK."</p><p>"Where did she get a gun?!" I asked.</p><p>There was a gun shot and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.</p><p>I looked at my shoulder, seeing blood pour out my shoulder.</p><p>"O-Ow..." I muttered, Tears bubbling in my eyes due to the pain.</p><p>"My baby!" Lana yelled.</p><p>That was the last thing I heard before everything faded to black.</p><p>
  <em>I think I Fainted of Shock...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author(s) POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lana Started crying as Rachel pushed Uncle out of the house.</p><p>Pretty sure he's going to Call the police, but who cares...</p><p>Lana picked up Sam "HOSPITAL. NOW." Lana yelled, running out the house to the car.</p><p>Rachel finally realized and she nodded, Opening the car door.</p><p>Lana Hugged Sam as Rachel Choked down on her sons.</p><p>Why did this happen, why did it have to be them?</p><p>Those were the type of words that were rolling around in the Two lesbians heads.</p><p>
  <em>You can't adopt, The Child needs a Mother and Father</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ew, Lesbians...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Later</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lana sat in the Chair as Rachel hugged her, a side hug.</p><p>Lana's eyes were blood shot. Same as Rachel, Both of their hair were greasy and All over the place.</p><p>The doctor walked up to them "Okay, Sam is okay." stated.</p><p>"oh thank god!" Lana gasped, Smiling.</p><p>"The bad News is that..."</p><p>"POLICE!"</p><p>Police burst through the door, guns in their hands.</p><p>"Hands in the air!"</p><p>They did what the police man said.</p><p>They suddenly got pushed to the ground.</p><p><em><strong>"</strong></em>Rachel and Lana your under arrest for Kidnapping and Attempted assault." The chief stated, Kicking Rachel's Leg.</p><p>It caused her to wince</p><p>"Don't touch my wife!" Lana yelled.</p><p>"Whatever." The chief of police muttered.</p><p>Lana and Rachel got shoved into the polices car As they screamed profanity's.</p><p>"Case closed, Gentlemen. Well done." The police men cheered as Wendy and Stan walk (More like run) into the hospital as fast as they can.</p><p>"My baby..." Lana muttered, Crying. She's having a melt down.</p><p>Rachel hugged her as Annie cried in her chest.</p><p>"It's okay... we'll get through this. I promise."</p><p>"I hope so, R..."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sam's POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Few day's later</p><hr/><p>I opened my eyes, Seeing a Burning white light.</p><p>"Am... Am I dead?..." I asked myself.</p><p>"No kid, your not Dead." A man answered.</p><p>I screamed, Getting up.</p><p>"kid, calm down. Your in the Hospital." The doctor stated.</p><p>"I-In the hospital? Why?" I asked.</p><p>"you seriously don't remember?" The doctor asked.</p><p>"no.." I muttered, Embarrassed. The doctor huffed "you got shot."</p><p>"What?!" I asked, Suddenly feeling a pain in my Left shoulder.</p><p>"Ow.." I muttered.</p><p>I saw bandages go across my Chest.</p><p>"Yeah, that happens. You might have some weight loss and Migraines."</p><p>...</p><p>"What's a migraine?" I asked.</p><p>"You'll figure it out, kid." Doctor muttered, walking out.</p><p>I sighed, he was mean.</p><p>I got up, Dragging the IV thing with me.</p><p>It was dark, Probably night-time.</p><p>All the Flash backs came back to me.</p><p>Lana, Rachel, Uncle, everything.</p><p>I'm so bad... How could I forget?</p><p>I suddenly fell On my Face, No wonder the ground was coming Closer and closer.</p><p>It's going to be a long Week. Ain't it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>